


Fabulous

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: TJ and Amber's mom uncovers a video from their childhood and shows it to their significant others.





	Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> skadf1 and I wrote this together

“Oh my god! I forgot about this!”

TJ, Cyrus, Amber, and Andi were sitting on the couch in the Kippens’ living room watching  _ One Day at a Time _ on Netflix. The four teens looked over at TJ’s mom where she was sitting on the recliner, looking at her laptop.

Amber paused the show. “What?”

His mom looked up at the kids in surprise. Apparently, she hadn’t realized she had spoken out loud. “Oh, I was clearing some old stuff out of my computer, and I came across this old video of you two from when you were kids.” She turned to Andi and Cyrus with a grin on her face. “Do you wanna see it? It’s adorable.”

TJ and Amber both looked at their mother in horror. Their significant others, meanwhile, looked like their birthdays had come early. “No.” The siblings spoke in sync. Cyrus and Andi turned to them with puppy dog eyes.

TJ tried his hardest to resist them, but he had always been a sucker for puppy dog eyes. He sighed and turned back to his mom. “What is the video of?”

“It’s just you playing the piano for your sister.”

He wasn’t sure if he trusted the look in her eyes that accompanied her smile, but he had played the piano for his family and for Cyrus plenty of times before, so he figured there were worse things than his boyfriend seeing a video of him playing piano, right? He looked to Amber, who just shrugged. “Fine.” He sighed as he got up to help his mom hook her computer up to the TV.

As soon as his mom pressed play, he realised what the video was and immediately regretted his decision. But it was too late. Cyrus was practically laying on top of him, as if he knew he would try to get up and turn it off. So he resigned himself to his fate. He glared at Amber; really, this was all her fault. He remembered that day pretty clearly…

“You’ve got the hang of it, TJ, awesome job!” 

TJ beamed at his mother’s praise. He had been working all week on  _ Fur Elise _ , and he was happy to have finally made it all the way through the song. 

“I think that’s about it for today,” his mom said, but just as she finished her sentence, they heard the door open as Amber and their dad entered the house. “How was the shopping trip?”

“It was good,” their dad answered.

“I got a present for TJ!” Amber interrupted. She was bouncing on her heels and giggling, clearly excited about whatever was in the plastic bag she was holding.

TJ was less excited. The last time Amber had gotten TJ a “present,” it had been a chessboard, and she had made him play chess with her all afternoon. TJ had ended up getting frustrated and throwing the pieces. It wasn’t his fault that the pieces were easily breakable, but he had been grounded for a week anyway. What could his sister have in store for him this time?

Amber bounced over to the piano bench and quickly pulled out the present to show her brother. It was a book:  _ High School Musical 1 & 2 for Piano _ . TJ wasn’t too surprised that she had picked it out; Amber had been obsessed with  _ High School Musical _ ever since they had marathoned the movies the month before, and, though he would never admit it to his friends, TJ loved it too. He had to admit this was a pretty nice find. “Cool!” He said, reaching for the book.

“Wait!” Amber said, pulling the book back. She opened the book and quickly flipped through it until she found the page she wanted. She just about threw the book on the music stand to show her brother, the word  _ Fabulous _ staring up at him.

“No,” he said flatly.  _ Fabulous _ had to be one of his least favorite songs from the whole trilogy. He hated all of Sharpay’s songs because he thought they were silly and girly and they reminded him of Amber, and  _ Fabulous _ was probably the worst of them all. Not to mention, the brutal mistreatment of pianos during that song in the movie. He much preferred songs like  _ Get’cha Head in the Game _ or  _ What Time is It _ . He reached to flip the page to one of those two. 

“Pleeeease?” Amber clasped her hands together and gave her brother her puppy dog eyes, the same puppy dog eyes she gave him every time she wanted him to do something for her. TJ sighed. He supposed she had gotten the book for him, so it only seemed fair that he played the song she wanted him to play first. Besides, it looked a lot more fun to play than the song he had been practicing all week. And at least it wasn’t a chessboard this time. 

“Fine.” He relented, and Amber cheered.

“Wait!” Amber said. “I need to get something,” and she ran to her room. 

TJ started trying to figure out the song while he waited for her to come back. His mom had to step in a few times to help, but he got it pretty quickly. By the time TJ was relatively confident that he could play the whole song, Amber had come back into the room with a pink feather boa, and they were ready to start.

As he began to play, Amber began to sing, dancing around the living room. She knew the choreography almost perfectly and clearly enjoyed getting into character as the rich, popular girl. And TJ was having fun, too. He began to get into it, imagining himself as Ryan, accompanying his sister as she performed (although, even in his head, the piano was not in a pool) and singing his part in the song.

The two were having so much fun playing the parts of the fictional siblings that they didn’t notice that their mom was filming until it was too late. She simply could not miss the opportunity to capture this moment. Who knows? Maybe one day they would look back at the video and laugh.

TJ certainly wasn’t laughing now. Watching the video, he felt his face heat up as he hid it in Cyrus’s shoulder. He tried to block out the sounds of Andi laughing as she and Amber sang along to the song he and Amber had been performing. At least Amber sounded embarrassed as well, if less so than he was. Eventually, the video was over, but he could still hear Andi, Amber, and his mom laughing.

Cyrus poked his shoulder. “It’s over. You can come out now.”

TJ shook his head. “Don’t wanna.”

“Oh come on, Teej. It was cute.”

TJ slowly lifted his head and came face to face with his boyfriend. Cyrus had the same smile on his face that he’d had when TJ had told him his name. “Really?” TJ asked.

Cyrus nodded. “Completely adorable.” He paused for a second. “Although, how did you not realise you were gay back then?”

TJ lightly hit Cyrus’s shoulder with his own as the others laughed. “Shut up.”

“What? Come on, you know Ryan Evans is a gay icon.” TJ snorted. He certainly couldn’t deny that. “But,” Cyrus continued, “And no offense, but you are not a Ryan. You’re definitely a Chad.”

TJ just raised an eyebrow. “What? Chad’s not gay.”

The other three teens looked at him in disbelief. “You’ve seen  _ I Don’t Dance _ , right? It’s literally a gay anthem. And they’re wearing each other’s clothes in the next scene! There is no heterosexual explanation for that.” Cyrus argued.

“Ok, that’s fair,” TJ relented. He had always related to Chad, and admittedly that made a weird amount of sense now.

Cyrus gave him a mischievous smile. “So… Do you still have that songbook?”

“Bold of you to assume I don’t have every song memorized.” TJ teased, and Cyrus’s face lit up. “Why?” TJ was more than slightly suspicious.

Cyrus got up and dragged TJ off the couch and toward the piano in the corner of the room. TJ ignored the others’ confused, yet amused, looks that probably matched his own. He sat on the piano bench and looked up at Cyrus, waiting for an explanation.

“Can you play  _ I Don’t Dance _ ?” Cyrus had that puppy dog look on his face again, the one TJ could never refuse. TJ pointedly didn’t look at the other three, knowing they were probably giving him similar looks.

He sighed. “Fine, but you all have to sing along.”

Cyrus nodded enthusiastically as TJ started to play. Cyrus, Andi, and Amber all got up to dance and sing along. The choreography was certainly not as polished as when they were younger, but they were having fun. TJ was not only happy that he remembered the song, but also that he got to watch his friends and family dance and let themselves act a little silly. He let himself fall into it as well, enthusiastically joining in on Chad’s part.

Once again, the kids were having so much fun that they didn’t notice Mrs. Kippen. She didn’t join in with the dancing, instead choosing to pull out the video camera one more time, already planning on showing both videos at the kids’ weddings one day in the far future.


End file.
